


Soul-Stars Burning in Stasis

by pinkbowbunny



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbowbunny/pseuds/pinkbowbunny
Summary: This is weird, ngl. IDK. I might have more of a plot planned for this later if anyone is interested but right now I'm just writing while bored. Emotional smut with some plot peppered around it that could go somewhere but who knows.Basic idea. Hiro and Miguel, now adults, have been taken by the SCP foundation. Baymax was classified as a type of SCP and Hiro is forced to use his genius for the foundation. Miguel, after returning from his experience in the land of the dead, slowly starts developing psychic powers over the years, and is also taken and forced to work for the Foundation with his abilities.  Hiro is forced to repair and evaluate certain mechanical SCPs, and Miguel's psychic powers are tested as well. Naturally they eventually attempt an escape, but they are punished. Their captors are tricky though. As the saying goes, you attract more flies with honey. Hiro and Miguel aren't stupid, they know it's a trick. But when the bait is their own humanity, there's not much choice but to take it and stay in the cage rather than face a certain horrible death, or worse. But, what they don't know is... There's actually one more person(?) in the cage with them than they realized... Please comment/kudo if you like~
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Soul-Stars Burning in Stasis

(( BTW please don't no one yell at me if I get some kinda canon a lil wrong, esp SCP bc that shit is huge, but like, its a crossover so chill its obviously AU anyways. 9_9 Like I think the official SCPs currently go up to 5 or 6 thousand so I put Baymax and other 'new' fake SCPs here in the 7k on purpose to distance them from canon for a long while anyways. So it's whatever. Okay? Hope y'all enjoy! XP ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

CLANG CLANG!

Hiro sucked a sudden and deep gasp into his diaphragm, sittng up on the couch he had been lounging on and turning to face the 'door'...

It wasn't a normal door... The rest of this room might look more or less 'normal' -- It had a couch that folded out into a bed, a bookshelf full of approved reading material, a lamp, a small dining room for one and a tiny bathroom with just enough room for a toilet and a shower. No actual bath. Hiro hadn't had a real bath in... Shit, how long had it been now... 

He tried to keep track of days in a notebook, but it was easy to lose track of time a lot, when he was forced to do work for hours on end or accompany a team while trying some kind of new, most likely awful and dangerous test. Unless he had been bad, like he had been a month ago, trying again to find some way to escape. Then he might temporarily get demoted to D class and forced to go on a D-class mission. He barely escaped the last series of monstrosities with his life... Another man on the mission hadn't been so lucky. He'd been torn to shreds right in front of Hiro, and the other poor boy they forced to be there that time, apparently he'd also been in trouble for trying to escape. But Hiro hadn't managed to get his name... All that he knew about the boy was that he was originally from Mexico, and that he had some kind of psychic abilities due to experiencing an anomaly as a child...

Years ago Hiro would have never believed in that nonsense, but now...

In any case. It was a metal door, with a small window in the front. Besides that there were no other windows in this room. He could see the guard standing outside, his face obscured by a black visor on his helmet like all other guards were. 

Hiro waited, not getting up or approaching the door, of course. Knocking didn't mean that he was supposed to answer the door, after all, but to stay away from it while the guard barged his own way in. But it was odd that he was here right now, he was early -- People around here were air-tight with following rules and schedules, lives literally depended on it. Hiro usually didn't expect to have dinner served to him for another half hour. Unless there was a lockdown, then he had to hope that the emergency rations he had would last until whatever emergency was over and they could let him out again... 

It was maddeningly boring during those times... Hiro knew he should consider himself lucky just to not be outside during breakouts, but honestly he had started almost wishing something would get him. It was soul-crushing to be so alone, to know Cass and Honey and the others didn't even -remember- him after his captors had gotten to them... But to be bored out of his mind on top of that, with nothing to read but scientific and technological manuals, because they wanted to keep his mind sharp... Was actually succeeding him him losing his mind, slowly but surely...

So naturally, when the guard opened the door and the Mexican youth from the last mission was standing beside him, Hiro looked just as confused as he did. They'd just got done with a shift a couple hours ago, they should have the rest of the night off, what gave--?

To his surprise though, the guard proceeded to hand the other young man a cardboard box with some various items inside, and then pushed him inside with Hiro. He then began to bark at them, "Alright, listen up! SCP-7083-1 AKA 'Baymax' has spoken to the lead researchers he's been assigned to. Not that anyone at this facility is required to listen to an SCP... But he has made multiple requests to improve the conditions of Hiro's detainment, and Dr. Callahan has decided to try an experiment revolving one of those requests."

Not the same exact Callahan, but apparently bastards ran in the family... This Dr. Callahan was a distant relative of his that just so happened to notice their public drama years ago and decided to make some use of the potential he noticed there. And once it was discovered that Baymax, through 'dreaming' and other new human-like abilities he kept developing over the years, had apparently become by their standards what was known as an 'SCP' and no longer just a simple machine, well... It took some string pulling, some dirty deeds were definitely done, but Callahan got what he wanted. That bastard always did. He was worse than his cousin because at least his cousin could be incarcerated, this Callahan had the police and even higher government working under HIM... So yeah, he got what he wanted. In this case, it was Hiro and Baymax, in opposite cells... And everything that was once Hiro's life? It was gone. Everyone who knew him had their minds wiped with drugs, every trace of him was deleted or burned or confiscated... His inventions... Now dubbed extensions of the SCP that was Baymax and locked away...

The guard continued, "SCP 7083 AKA Baymax has requested that Hamada Hiro be given 'extra food rations that include more of his favorite snacks, reading materials besides the already allowed technical and instructional manuals, and clothes that are more suited to his tastes and personality', these requests have been denied." Hiro held back a sigh. Bless ya buddy for trying... "However, based on observations and evaluations of the recent state of your mental and physical health, Baymax has argued extensively in favor of allowing the two of you to have visitation based on your most recent interactions. Due to your age and the fact that you must be here against your wishes, he has suggested that the two of you need more social interactions to optimize your health and therefore work output when you are requested to interact with SCPs using either your skills or abilities. Keep in mind that these visits will continue not only as long as you both care to have them, but only while you are officially C-class. Any further stunts that get you demoted to D-class again will lose you your visitation rights, as well as your cushy apartment, as you well know. So unless you want to be alone in a REAL cell and with a date with an unhinged SCP, I suggest you behave yourselves. I suggest you also behave yourselves because as long as this goes like 'peaches n cream', you might possibly receive some of the extra amenities that SCP-7083/Baymax has requested, as well as continued visitations on a semi-regular basis with each other, and also possibly slightly extended visitation between Hamada Hiro and SCP-7083/Baymax by up to one extra hour per visitation per week."

He then nudged the box in the other young man's hands with his elbow. "This box contains an extra pillow and blanket, a standard issue combination chess and checkers board game, and four meals. Two for each of you for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast. You will be allowed exactly 13 hours of visitation. We will be coming back at 'lunch time' to take Rivera Miguel back to his own cell. You will be served lunch at that time and be debriefed about your next assignment. If for whatever reason you feel you need to be separated before then, you know where the panic button is, but you also know that we'll take our sweet time answering it, so better to just get along. Now, any questions?"

Boy... Talk about awkward. Hiro had just barely learned this guy was named Miguel and now he had to have a sleepover with him? But then again, weird as it was, Hiro was really grateful to Baymax for arguing his case and getting any little thing for him, so of course for his sake alone Hiro would be good. But also... He couldn't deny, he was really curious and excited as hell about this too... He really wanted to visit Cass and the rest of his friends more than anything, but since that wasn't possible, having anyone to talk to at all was still a godsend to the socially-starved young man.

The two youths shook their heads and remained otherwise silent, so the guard nodded without another word, nudged Miguel the rest of the way in with his elbow, and then walked backwards out of the room, locking it behind him. 

There was a short, silent pause following that, the two men merely staring at each other for a moment, wondering if the other was truly real or not. As hopeful and excited at they both were, both also had good reason to not trust the motives for this. Hiro was the first to point out, "They're probably trying this out as a way of enticing us to act better and behave... They want us to be friends so that they have an extra reward and an extra threat to hold over our heads..."

Miguel seemed to shrink away at Hiro's distrust, looking more than a bit ashamed. "S-Sorry... They probably put us together like this for another reason too... A week ago... I made a suicide attempt... They had Baymax heal me up, but I talked to him too, told him how much I missed my family... Baymax must have suggested this to them to help me too... But I'm sorry if I'm intruding, I can--"

"No!" Hiro quickly cut him off. "You're not intruding or anything, I just... I mean I'm not gonna ask why, I get that well enough, but... I worked hard to save your ass on that last mission with that crazy interdimensional strip club thing they made us go to, I'd appreciate if you kept yourself alive too..."

Miguel snorted, "Seeing an alien raptor shake her tail at me and then almost bite my face off for a dollar is NOT how I wanted to spend my 21st birthday and is kind of another reason I'm depressed but... Yeah, I don't plan on trying that again. Anyways... Are you hungry? I'm starving. Gonna just take this to the table, alright?" Miguel informed him, carrying the cardboard box over to the table and putting their meals on top. Only one chair but Hiro was fine standing. 

While Miguel unpacked the items, Hiro piped up, "...Mind if I asked how you tried to do it?"

Putting the board game on the table between the two dinners, decent but soulless spaghetti and meatballs (D class food was much more dubious to say the least...) Miguel then took out the last items, the pillow and blanket, and set them on the couch. "...Fell and hit my head on accident. Decided to try hitting it again a few times on purpose. I wasn't really thinking. I was just depressed and frustrated and wanted out of here any way I could... It was stupid though..."

Hiro nodded. "Glad to hear you don't really feel that way... Miguel? I know I just learned your name, but I want you to know, I care about how you feel, and I actually know how you feel..."

He nodded quickly, his eyes tearing up. "Thanks, Hiro... For talking to me now -and- for pulling my face way from an angry dino-skank before it got chomped off, heh... So, do you maybe want to eat this together?"

Hiro nodded and they went over to the table. Both picked up a plate and utentils but neither sat down, opting instead to stand right next to each other while eating. Not the best manners, but screw it...

"Ooh, we got garlic bread today!" Hiro mentioned excitedly as he pulled it out. "Fuck yes extra carbs~"

"I miss having a decent tortilla though..." Miguel mentioned, starting his own plate with mild enthusiasm. "They only got soulless store-bought tortillas, not the authentic kind. But then I guess I was spoiled by my family's food..."

"Same." Hiro admitted around his rolled up wad of noodles. "My Aunt Cass had a bakery... Nothing but plain sliced bread or maybe cold leftover pizza sometimes in this place for the most part, what I wouldn't give for a fresh box of donuts or a quality croissant, though..."

They had a strange kind of quiet pass between them then. The knowledge that both had families that would likely never think of them again was heavy on both minds... It was Miguel who brought it up again though, quiet and unsure, "I... You know... In my culture... You don't die for real unless everyone who ever knew you forgets you... If they don't put your photo up on the ofrenda, you can't pass over and visit your family. But... They made them all forget me... And they burned or took all my pictures... So..." He didn't finish his sentence there. But Hiro could tell, could see, how that simple 'So' was haunting him behind the eyes...

"I'm sorry..." He mentioned, still working on his meal but doing so much quieter and more slowly now. "...I had a brother before. His name was Tadashi. He died in a really awful explosion that should have never happened... And they fucking burned his last pictures too when they burned mine... I swear I'm never gonna forget his face though... Even if I can only see him with my own eyes in Baymax's stored memories when we visit, they can't take him from me... So don't let them think they can just erase you so easily too, alright? Like... I don't know if it's worth anything but... I promise I'd remember you..."

It was actually a pretty hollow promise and they both knew it. The researchers had it completely within their power to wipe their memories too if they ever felt it was worth it or a danger not to... Hiro was basically just saying it to be nice, to try and lift the other young man's spirits. But it actually worked. Miguel smiled a small, temporarily satisfied smile and nodded, going back to his food and clearing the plate with Hiro in just a few short minutes.

After the food was finished they left the plates in the empty box, and just sort of... Stood next to each other after that... It just felt good to have another presence at all when they had become so used to complete isolation... 

Hiro eventually motioned towards the chess game with his thumb. "Sooo... Do you wanna maybe play that thing...?" Hiro himself didn't actually look super enthusiastic about it though...

Miguel quickly shook his head. "I know how to play, but... Well, it would probably take us hours... And I'm already kinda tired... Maybe in the morning though?"

Hiro nodded back and motioned to his couch, "If you're tired we can take out the bed and sleep then?"

Miguel slowly shook his head again. "I'm tired, but... Not really sleepy yet... Is it okay if we just keep talking a little while longer? It's just so good to hear another voice... I'm honestly kinda worried I'm gonna start crying when they make me go tomorrow... I mean I know you eventually need your privacy and all, but... I don't wanna be alone again..."

Hiro felt bad for him. He didn't pretend to be better than the other boy for his concerns, because Hiro at least got to visit Baymax, a small part of his old life at least. Miguel presumably hadn't had interactions with any other humans but scientists since he got here, so it was easy to see he was twice as affected by the lack of sociality than Hiro, who was used to being a loner most of the time anyways too... 

Hiro supposed it should have been more awkward to offer this to an almost total stranger, but at the moment nothing seemed more natural than to ask, "Do you... Like, want a hug or something...?"

It wasn't said in jest. Hiro was secretly the kind of person who never sought out others for a hug usually, but always loved it when someone gathered him in their arms for a squeeze. Whenever he was allowed to visit Baymax, patching him up if he needed it, Hiro would often just hug him for most of the couple hours he was allowed. Miguel presumably hadn't had that comfort available to him either, so...

Miguel's eyes went sorta wide all of a sudden, and immediately started to well up tears. Determined not to let Hiro see them fall, and more than eager to accept the invitation, desperate really, he practically threw himself into Hiro's loosely outstretched arms, who 'oof'ed and then quickly caught him, pulling him in close and tight. Instant relief, instant comfort and connection... It was insane really how quick his whole body just felt at home, felt -human- again for the first time in what felt like much longer than it really had been (a time-altering SCP might have had a thing to do with that, who knows...) and all it took was just... Touching him. Him. Not just any other person, no, because most of the others weren't here like this like him, forced to use special skills they couldn't acquire from a volunteer or regular captive, and could understand this the same way he did and could even extend that comfort or anything besides watching his back around a deadly SCP, and Miguel had been the only guy he could trust with that consistently anyways. 

So he felt extra safe right now, arms wound over his shoulder and around to his back, while Miguel had his wrapped around Hiro's waist, the both of them nuzzling their cheeks against each other a few times at first instinctively, like kittens that had finally found their bedfellows in the blindness... Eventually they went still though, simply holding each other as tight as was still comfortable, soaking in each other's presence and warmth, gradually losing track of time, until...

"Whoa--Hey, Miguel, wake up dude, haha--?" Hiro suddenly jolted and laughed good-natured as the other youth suddenly sagged in his arms, almost causing him to lose his balance if not for the table propping him up behind them. "I think we should probably go to bed..."

Looking sleepy but reluctant, Miguel nodded and stepped away, waiting patiently while Hiro unrolled the bed from the couch. Man he missed the proper mattress he had back home. His back sure did. But then there were bigger problems of course, and currently a bigger comfort waiting for his place in bed.

Once Hiro finished making it for them, he pulled back the covers and, with a slight blush, patted next to him. Miguel brought over his pillow, laid it next to Hiro's... All the while staring a little expectantly at Hiro, looking a little unsure but mostly hopeful...

Hiro held out his arms again, and Miguel immediately crawled into them, settling with his head on Hiro's chest and curled up next to his side. Miguel's pillow and both blankets were altogether forgotten, the boys both essentially using each other as both, and of course, so much more... 

Hiro didn't know how long they stayed like that, half asleep and half awake. Both of them found they couldn't fully enter REM, focused on each others presence more than blocking out the day's memories for once, wanting to make sure they wouldn't disappear like a dream... But Hiro did managed to drift off for a couple hours, and after he did, he noticed something had changed a bit since he fell asleep... Miguel had crawled fully on top of him, his face completely buried in Hiro's chest, his arms around his waist and straddling his hips...

And Hiro was all too embarrassingly aware suddenly that he hadn't masturbated once since coming here, understandably, he was too depressed to, even if there was little better to do, there was also nothing the least bit hot about being a prisoner... Not that this was 'hot' either, his stupid body was just reacting when it shouldn't, damn it, think of something gross or terrifying before Miguel wakes--

But of course the other young man started to stir on top of him... And then went a bit stiff himself. Damn it, too late--! "Hey... Hiro...?"

Hiro stayed quiet at first. It was less embarrassing if he was still asleep right? Just pretend to still be asleep...

Except Miguel just had to make sure... "Hey, pst, Hiro... Be honest man... I'm swear to god I'm WAY more than okay if that's your dick I just want to make sure some kinda weird SCP didn't get in here and crawl between us..."

Hiro snorted into laughter and rolled his eyes, instantly relieved all over again at how cool Miguel was being about it. "Ahaha, fuck, um, yeah, s-sorry, it kinda just... Did that on it's own when I wasn't paying attention... It's, um, been a really long time since the last time I, you know, b-but--"

"It's fine, man..." Miguel responded sleepily, cuddling back against him, seemingly not caring and not wanting Hiro to freak out about it anymore either. "I know it's involuntary..."

A few moments passed by in silence. Hiro tried to will the response away but it wasn't working, it was just too warm and comfortable... He was almost about to reluctantly ask Miguel to get up, but then suddenly the young man asked him out of nowhere, "H-Hey, Hiro... What's it feel like...?"

Hiro knew instinctively what he meant but he asked anyways, since it was still a little confusing, "W-What's what feel like--?"

He could hear Miguel swallow at a lump in the dimness. "Nn... You know... Touching it...? I've actually... Kinda never..."

"Really...?" Hiro asked in a bit of astonishment. "That's crazy man... How many people can say they've had a raptor stripper from another dimension shake it for them before they've even gotten to touch themselves..."

Miguel snorted into laughter against Hiro's collar. "Lucky fucking me I guess..."

Hiro began to lightly stroke his back with one hand, and through his hair with the other, not so self-conscious about his body's response now, it felt irresistibly good to indulge in it now while Miguel added a short explanation, purring a bit while Hiro stroked his scalp. "I had a really big family... I could almost never find time to myself. I had a little getaway nook as a kid, but it wasn't private enough for that, I just used it to practice guitar and watch a lil busted tv I found in the trash... And that was just when I was a little kid anyways. It eventually got torn down, and I was really into trying to pursue a music career after that, my family was always around me when I played then... Except that these damn cursed 'powers' eventually got me stuck here instead..." He sighed, trying not to dwell on the pain again, though. They had too little time together to waste it being sad when they could do that perfectly well on their own... "So, I dunno, I guess I was just trying to be responsible or whatever and just focus on my music first, figured I'd find someone to be with later in life easy after becoming a hot bigshot musician -- I was on my way, too! I played at least a few small shows until I ran into an SCP at my gig in Tijuana and got my powers found out, but... Psh... Living here, even just music is a privilege I have to earn now, so who knows if there will even be a 'later' for that anymore..."

Hiro began to subconscious smooth his lips over Miguel's forehead, just next to his hairline, trying to comfort him, but damn that DID suck... "Are you... Gay? I've been into girls, but I'm bi... And just so yanno, even if you didn't get to be a rockstar or anything like that, I still think you're hot..."

He could tell Miguel was smiling now. "Hehe, thanks amigo, I think you're pretty caliente too... And I dunno, maybe I'm bi...? Not sure. N-Never really got to totally figure it out, but, um--"

Hiro suddenly pushed his hips up against Miguel's, rubbing their half-hard bulges right against each other, eliciting a gasp from both of them. "D-Do you wanna maybe figure it out with me...?"

Throwing his head back with a gasp at that, Miguel quickly scooted up and leaned down, his mouth hovering over Hiro's. "Yes... Will you be my first kiss too, Hiro...?"

Hiro didn't bother with words now, just leaned in within the dark until his lips found Miguel's, the hand curling through his hair pressing down slightly as his mouth instantly moaned lightly into his own first kiss. Miguel's lips parted just slightly in a gasp at the sudden feelings that worked their way through him in an instant at that touch, like he was being electrified and turned to mush at the same time. It was the most unnervingly pleasant thing he'd ever experienced, and he was surprised with himself, a man who usually didn't think much of carnal things unlike most, suddenly wanting to give in fully to this. Maybe he was still bi, but then again, Miguel started to wonder if he was just gay now... 

The hand in his hair let go of the strands and moved it's way downward, joining the other hand on Miguel's hips. Then both hands dove in just a bit further, cupping and gently grabbing both cheeks of Miguel's ass and grinding their hard-ons together... 

Miguel gasped and his eyes went wide, involuntarily grinding back against Hiro. "OOH, Dios mio--!"

One of Hiro's hands returned to him and dove between them, unbuttoning and unzipping Miguel's pants, hesitating just a second before his fingers dove beneath the waistband, whispering breathlessly in his ear, "I wanna touch you now... Is that okay...?"

Miguel nodded immediately, eyes wide now, looking between them as Hiro slipped his fingers in past his briefs... Hiro didn't bother pulling them off, he knew they were being watched on camera, he tried not to think about it, hoped the guard tonight wasn't a pervert and would focus on a more dangerous SCP to monitor if they noticed them at all, but this felt way too good to stop, and there was no guarantee they'd ever get this chance again, so screw it... 

Miguel's cock was shy but already starting to respond as soon as Hiro slipped his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around it and giving him a light, gentle squeeze, just to start... And just that alone had Miguel tripping over a gasp, hands unsure what to do, at first they splayed over his chest but they soon had to dig into Hiro's shirt as he felt himself start to get stroked... 

Miguel moaned low again, and Hiro, emboldened to go further, whispered in his ear with a hot breath, letting him know, "You... Might not last very long, since this is your first time ever, but don't worry about it okay? I just want you to know what this feels like. Just focus on enjoying it, okay...?"

It was clear from how Miguel continued to gasp against his chest that he had no problem doing so, kissing his pecs and idly rubbing at Hiro's nipples beneath the cloth while he whined, "Dios mio, Hiro, esto se siente tan bien..."

Hiro only spoke a little Spanish but he knew enough to know what he meant, and even if he didn't he was pretty sure he could still speak horniness well enough to get by. He smirked coyly to himself, the hand on Miguel's bottom slipping under the waist of his pants as well, and squeezing his bare ass cheek with his whole palm. Miguel actually let out two gasps when he felt that -- An initial shocked gasp that didn't actually manage to get all the air he needed, then another, deeper gasp, which he buried along with a good loud moan against Hiro's chest, "Dios, Hiro--Por favor, no pares...!" 

Hiro leaned down next to Miguel's ear, kissing there and on his neck while he replied, "Don't worry, I won't stop... Not until you've had so much that you just can't take it anymore... Do you want to know what that feels like, Miguel...?"

From the way Miguel's cock was already throbbing in his hand, Hiro knew it wouldn't be long anyways, but he figured keeping up the 'pillow talk' couldn't hurt... "You were so good, Miguel, never touching yourself, trying to focus on your music first..." He praised heavily next to his earlobe, nipping at it, "But... You deserve to know what this feels like..." 

Miguel was hugging his frame so hard now it was like he was holding on to dear life from the side of a cliff, pinching his nipples a little harder than he meant to, but Hiro could handle it, in fact it felt even better like that to Hiro, he'd always been a tough guy despite his size after all, and right now it was just a massive turn-on that Miguel was obviously starting to lose control. So he increased the pace of his stroke on his cock, moved his hand to the other cheek and gave it a squeeze too, and that... That was it for Miguel. His mouth went wide like he needed to gasp again, but no sound came from his mouth. Instead he just dug one side of his face against Hiro's chest, his body flooded with feelings and sensations that only music had ever come close to bringing him before... Way messier than music-making, admittedly, but... So, so worth it...

"Dios mio, Hiroooo..." He moaned, little more than a helpless mush by now. "Como me hiciste eso..."

Hiro continued to slowly stroke his cock until the spurting against his palm ceased, then he pulled it back and, though it was admittedly a little gross, he didn't feel like tearing away from the warm, sex-sated body just yet to wash his hand at the sink, so he just wiped it on the blanket next to him before returning it to the curve of Miguel's back. The guards were due to wash the sheets in a couple days anyways, so what the fuck... 

In the meantime he just continued to enjoy Miguel's last remaining squirms, and the hot pants of breath on his chest, lazily pulling him back into a deep kiss when he finally looked back up at him. They kissed passionately for several seconds, Miguel mouthing, "Gracias, Hiro..." against his lips and continuing to rub against him from atop him. Eventually Hiro began to pant as hard as Miguel had been, and so Miguel thought to ask him now, "Hiro... Is it okay if I touch you now too...?"

Hiro sucked in one last kiss from him before settling back against the mattress and nodding, rocking his hips up against him, "Yeah, please, just... Just keep it inside my pants when you're doing it, like I did with you, okay?" 

Miguel's face burned realizing a little too late about the cameras what Hiro already had, but he also just as quickly came to the conclusion that if he ended up getting eaten by something next week, he really didn't give a shit if some weirdo saw this. Anyways signing up as a guard at this job they had to have seen much, MUCH worse...

A little shyer than Hiro, but emboldened by his new firsthand experience of just how good it felt, Miguel nodded in understanding, and then proceeded to take one of his hands back from under Hiro's shirt, and slowly pull the drawstring holding Hiro's shorts closed until it was loosened completely. Then he used the extra room to slip his fingers and hand inside of Hiro's waistband, quickly finding his erection and wrapping his hands, once calloused from playing guitar so long, now almost healed over, to Miguel's added frustration...

Well, nevermind that now, and it probably felt better to Hiro right now to have his hands a little softer than they usually were, doing this... In fact Miguel could tell right away that was the case, because as soon as he even barely touched him Hiro was moaning, throwing his head back against the mattress, the hand on Miguel's back slipping down to join the other hand on each of his ass cheeks. Even if that all wasn't enough of an indicator, Hiro proceeded to kiss his earlobe and pant next to it, "Nn, aah, that feels amazing--It feel better than anything, oh my god, aaah...!"

Miguel's ears burned listening to his voice. God it was so damn good to hear his voice. Besides being fucking hot, it just made his heart feel good to hear it... Miguel knew nothing was certain in this place, that danger and death could come any day, and yet somehow, just the sound of Hiro's voice made him feel like he was somehow... Protected? It was a weird feeling to describe, he could only really place it because it was the same feeling he remembered from being a very little boy, sleeping against his mother's bosom or sitting on his father or Mama Coco's lap, or when he first held his tiny little newborn sister against his own chest... In fact he hadn't even thought of it in years, but suddenly it came back to him, hearing Hiro's voice like this, and the sound of his heart suddenly beating at a marathon's pace against his chest, just from a simple touch from him...

Emboldened by how Hiro's cock throbbed in his hand, Miguel found himself stroking the underside while he laid kisses on Hiro's neck, mouthing there, "Just tell me what you want... I know I'm still kinda virginal, but I'll do whatever you want to make you feel good..." 

Hiro blushed at that, arching up into Miguel's hand, "D-Don't worry about it... I'm a virgin too... It won't take much for me eith--AAH~!" He suddenly cried out, spreading his legs further as Miguel's fingers dipped down, sliding over his cock and down to his testicles. 

"--You like that?" Miguel suddenly discovered on the spot, gently curling his fingers around Hiro's balls and rolling them against his palm.

He answered at first by just throwing his head back and groaning, long and loud, but a few seconds later he amended quickly, but also just as quickly added, a bit bossy, "Yes--Please, do it again! A-And p-play with my nipple again, the way you were doing before..."

That was easy enough, his other hand was still right next to it, after all, he'd just forgotten to focus on that part of him once he put the other hand down his pants, but he supposed if Hiro had liked it--? He was being a little bossy though... Miguel didn't normally care for that from most people, but... For some reason he kinda liked it right now, and Hiro HAD saved his life back then, so he indulged him, continuing his handiwork deep in Hiro's pants while also starting to lightly pinch and roll the nipple he was playing with earlier...

"Ooh, that's good..." Hiro briefly hiccupped, apparently getting caught up in the pleasure. "So good... Now go back to my cock, and grab it a little firmer--Um, p-please..." He added, swallowing in embarrassment. As a scientist you didn't have time to ask 'please' for every single little thing you needed someone to fetch or do for you, but sometimes it led to people thinking they could be kinda bossy, which he normally didn't care about since they were forcing him to work here anyways. But he tried to amend that now, at least for Miguel. "Please... Hold me tighter... Your hand was just a little too light before. You're so gentle..."

Miguel's face was getting pretty hot now. He nodded wordlessly, intent on making Hiro feel that few seconds of mindless, overwhelming pleasure that he just had. If it turned out to be one of the last things he or Hiro ever did, he wanted to be extra sure Hiro got exactly what he wanted. So he let go of the other man's testes and slid back up to the tip of his dick, wrapping his hand around the tip and half the shaft, squeezing it as firm as he was sure he could and grinning in the dim light at how Hiro immediately moaned and grabbed both ass cheeks tighter, "Mmm, fuck! Man, that feels great... Damn, I just wish we could take our clothes off though... Damn these cameras..."

Miguel was understanding, even though he was much more sensitive and easy to please, it seemed Hiro needed a little something extra after all. And anyways it seemed like Hiro hadn't noticed but the tip of his cock was now peeking out of the top of his shorts anyways... Well, surely he wouldn't want anyone to notice, so...

Blushing hard, hot in the face, Miguel suddenly scooted back down again, Hiro's hands reluctantly slipping away from his ass, but quickly losing his disappointment as he realized what Miguel was planning to do... His mouth fell open in shock as Miguel bent down and opened his, slipping just the head of Hiro's cock into his mouth, licking at the tip while he continued to rub the shaft.

"AAH~!" Hiro cried out, throwing his head back against the bed and gripping the sheets with his nails. "My god, Miguel, yes, PLEASE--!"

Miguel moaned lightly against the cock in his mouth, not for show, seemingly truly enjoying how it felt too, and the knowledge of that plus the vibration was all it took for Hiro... He cried out his lover's name again, bucking up just a bit involuntarily, his cock tensing up and then reaching his completion, all over Miguel's tongue... 

The taste was definitely not as close to 'horchata' as it looked, but Miguel found himself inclined to swallow it anyways... True, it was kinda gross, but for some reason right now, with his mind still in a horny haze, it somehow made him feel closer to his new lover, almost like it would keep them close in some weird way...

...Okay maybe he was just still horny, but it felt good to him, and it apparently felt good to Hiro, who panted with his head back against the mattress, "Oh my god... Miguel... Th-Thank you, dude... I promise... If we ever get the chance to do this again, I'll totally return the favor..."

Miguel blushed and pinched his grin between his teeth while he snickered, "Well... That's the first time I ever really wanted somebody to return a favor then~..."

"I totally will..." Hiro promised again, and not just as an empty promise, but truly hoping to have the extra experience with him someday... He wasn't going to be slavishly obedient to his captors, but... Well, he admittedly couldn't do anything crazy enough to jeopardize his friend now, either... Whatever escape attempts they made from now on, they'd make them together...

Miguel had never outright used his powers to speak telepathically to a close friend or family member, but it was one of his abilities after returning from his fateful night in the land of the dead, among others... Now that Hiro had made himself close enough to Miguel's heart, he spoke to him through their hearts, without words... He had only spoken to Coco and baby Socorro that way, on a few rare occasions... Without speech, without the prying eyes and ears of the foundation knowing, Miguel promised Hiro that they were connected now, not just by the physical bond of pleasure they had given each other, but by a spiritual bond of shared humanity... Whether they got free or died trying, they couldn't take that at least from them...

They kissed for several minutes more, and then they drifted off into an actual sleep for a few short hours. They both woke up in the early morning hours, awake but not stirring, embracing and soaking up each other's warmth and blind love. Even when their bellies started to rumble they ignored it. Hiro even asked if he wanted to get up and eat their breakfast rations, but Miguel declined. He'd eat food later when it was offered. That's not was he was starving for right now...

They didn't part by even an inch until the 'CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!' of the guard banging on the door alerted the two of them, then they quickly parted away from each other, not guilty, just not wanting the stranger to see what they shared in private (even if chances were good they already had...) and possibly use it against them...

Instead they wordlessly gathered Miguel's things together... They didn't need words so much now though. The communication was still fuzzy and would be harder to keep a signal on when separated, but... They knew for sure they weren't alone now. And maybe their captors expected that to be a way to keep them in line... But they knew without having proof, that in this place, love was the only advantage they had, and so they vowed to keep theirs safe...

'Later, Hiro...' Miguel 'called' to him as the guard led him away.

'Later, Miguel... Stay safe...' Hiro 'called' back, having to rely on faith in his friend's power that he was even heard back... But he believed in him, and Baymax, to both get through it, for his sake... As long as Miguel and Baymax were both still there, he could keep going for another week... 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Predictably, both boys did what was asked of them rather faithfully that week. Hiro did his repairs and inspections of various safe to safe-ish mechanical SCP's, and Miguel used his psychic abilities to monitor for dangerous thoughts among the SCPs, and attempt locations of other dangerous SCPs through his psychic detection. It was harder on Miguel, his powers were stronger when he had a positive emotional connection, and forcing his power to locate other, darker beings often made him feel sick, strained or stressed. Even more so because once in a while he accidentally detected a more than less 'normal' person like him with a mild anomaly instead of something dangerous, which always made him feel guilty, even though he was glad to get the horrors away from people too... Ironically because of how they pushed him Miguel actually often got to see Baymax more than Hiro did, though Hiro could hardly envy him for that...

This week though, Miguel really focused on his tasks, really trying to earn his privilege to get to see Hiro, hopefully soon... It was still hard, results still weren't perfect, but there was an improvement in his mock tests by a considerable amount, and so to his immense relief, Miguel was informed after a week that he would be allowed another visit.

He was led back to Hiro's quarters, and he couldn't help but notice right off the bat that the box of supplies the guard gave him this time was definitely full of way more stuff than last time, especially the food on top. He could smell the aroma of pizza and saw the grease on a large box with a slice drawn on it, as well as a few different bags of chips -- Cheesy puffs, spicy chile-limon rolled tortilla chips, ranch rice cakes, and several different flavors of juices and sodas to go with them. A bag of assorted Mexican pastries, several chocolate bars, a box of chocolate-dipped biscuit sticks, and a bag of gummy bears and gummy worms each completed the snack package, but there was also some containers full of waffles and even one full of grapes and strawberries for the next morning as well.

Of course though, when Miguel was led to Hiro's room, the first thing he did was put the box down on Hiro's table and then rush to Hiro himself, taking him by the hands, the both of them glancing anxiously at the guard, staying still until he gave his 'permission' by leaving. He felt the need to first make an announcement though, "Your current cooperation has been noted and the superiors have chosen to graciously reward said cooperation with an extended visit and added amenities. We believe what has been provided will be sufficient. Your visitation this time will be extended to 24 hours."

After this he abruptly left, and so Hiro and Miguel believed it to finally be safe to throw themselves into each other's embrace. They didn't worry at all over the pizza losing heat, and instead only worried about soaking in each other's. About ten minutes passed, though it only seemed like one or two to them, but then suddenly, there was another round of knocking at their cell door again. They rushed to part from one another and stared as the door was opened again, wondering what it was about now...

The same guard was back, but this time he was accompanied by a female guard on the other side of a smaller being between them. The being... Most resembled a female, more than not, but she was rather androgynous too... She, perhaps a he, was slender and somewhat short, but still exuded an aura of untold strength. Her body was slender but muscular, wrapped in short red robes, dark charcoal hair snipped messily away from her eyes and tied carelessly away from her face. She had a simple sort of instrument around her shoulders and back, like an old Asian string instrument, but curiously, it only had a mere two strings, one glowing gold, and the other shining with a silver light. And lastly... Her legs were bound by chains of alternating silver and gold links...

The two boys stared at the new arrival in apprehensive confusion, and then to the guards for an explanation. The former guard was the one to again provide it, "We trust there will be no objections to one more additional visitor being granted, given that more than enough food was provided to be shared. This is newly designated SCP 7117. She prefers to call herself Kiku in her present form. We trust that our counter measures will keep her from changing said form anytime soon, but if by the unlikely chance she manages to do it, she'll let you know what they'll prefer to be called then. Otherwise Kiku here has simply requested company and it was deemed that yours should hopefully be sufficient. Kiku has been informed that if any harm comes to you they will be isolated indefinitely, and Kiku has been deemed to pose little to no risk of harm to either of you. So. You kids get along now! Or else."

The guards quickly took their leave after sealing the final third prisoner in the room with the two baffled boys, who definitely weren't expecting the extra company. The young... Lady? Anyways... She bowed briefly to them, raised her eyes to meet them with confidence... But then shyly glanced down again. "Hello! Please forgive my intrusion... You can call me Kiku. I've been alone an awful long time... Well, sort of. In any case, I'm very glad to meet you both..."

Hiro and Miguel nervously glanced back at each other. Miguel didn't sense any evil aura coming from the young lady, but... There was definitely some kind of very strange, very powerful, and definitely otherworldly energy emanating from her... Something deep inside, the part that was usually uncannily right about this sort of stuff, told Miguel this person was much more than what she seemed...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(( Alrighty then~ XD You guys tell me whatcha think so far! Please kudo or comment if you like! ))


End file.
